


Five Things Sherlock Learns About John In Their Early Days Together (and One Thing John Learns About Sherlock)

by maryagrawatson



Series: Flatmates [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryagrawatson/pseuds/maryagrawatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flatmates get to know one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things Sherlock Learns About John In Their Early Days Together (and One Thing John Learns About Sherlock)

**Author's Note:**

> I found this gem (if I may be so bold as to call it that) in my Works in Progress file!

1) Sherlock learns very quickly that John needs regular sleep and meals. Perhaps it's a remnant of not enough sleep and bad food on the battlefield, but the doctor gets quite grumpy if he doesn't get at least eight hours of sleep a day (preferably consecutively), as well as three square meals. Sherlock isn't too sure how to schedule John's need for sleep around the erratic schedule of the Work, but he does quickly figure out to arrange stakeouts and other Work-related waiting periods in restaurants.

 

2) And on the the subject of food, John is always game to try a restaurant Sherlock recommends, but, really, he prefers plain food from his childhood, like bangers and mash, and his most favourite, a full English breakfast. They only have to live together a few weeks for Sherlock to understand that if he does something to upset John, all he has to do is heat up some beans and make toast for lunch and most transgressions will be forgiven, especially if he brews a pot of tea, too.

 

3) John's blood run cold. Unless it's the dead of summer, the slightest chill in the air seems to magnify the feeling of cold for John and he'll wrap himself even more tightly. Sherlock learns that this was why John is rarely seen out of a jumper or cardigan. It's likely a remnant of so many years spent in a dry climate, where even a cold desert night would have been warmer than a cool damp English day. Sherlock files away a note in his mind palace that jumpers would be a good present for John if the need to buy him anything ever arises.

 

4) Being a doctor, John has many more years of schooling than Sherlock, but he doesn't favour intellectual pursuits for recreation. Sherlock learns that John can only unwind with a pint at the pub, sitting with a best selling novel, or watching crap telly. So they buy a television together and Sherlock learns to work with a quiet drone in the background because he hates pubs but he likes the company at home.

 

5) Despite having had two careers requiring tremendous personal investment, work can never be enough for John. He needs female companionship and sexual release, and on a regular basis or he gets grumpy. Sherlock learns quickly that he has to tolerate some amount of female presence in the flat if his blogger is to tag along on cases.

 

_And John Learns Something About Sherlock_

 

The pair have only been living together a few days before John learns that Sherlock makes good toast. Toast might sound like something impossible to muck up, but, really, it's an art. It can't be too done or it gets dry and crumbly, but if it's not done enough, the butter won't melt. Sherlock knows the precise setting on toaster to get toast that is hot and fluffy on the inside, and crisp on the outside. He always spreads just enough butter, never forgetting to work it into the corners. He even knows exactly how much Marmite or jam John likes, and which days are for savoury toast (days off) and which for sweet toast (work days).


End file.
